gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Footloose
Footloose by Kenny Loggins is featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with Artie, Joe, and Sam singing lead. As everyone is the winner for the "Boys Vs. Girls Mash-up" competition, everyone is featured in Artie's film. Before the song begins though, Finn and Will have a conversation about Emma and Will reuniting, but Finn reveals that he kissed Emma making Will angry. New Directions set to the stage as they film their performance of Footloose. Everybody wears black clothing and converse shoes. As decorations falls on the stage, Jake can be seen watching Marley and Ryder in a jealous rage. Lyrics Sam: I've been working so hard I'm punching my card Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got I've got this feeling That time's just holding me down I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town, and Now I gotta cut loose Sam with New Directions: Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose Artie: You're playing, Artie with New Directions: So cool Obeying every rule Dig a way down in your heart Artie: You're burning yearning for some Artie with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even try Artie: You'll get by if you'd only Cut loose Artie with New Directions: Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose New Directions: Ooooh (Artie with New Directions Boys: Cut footloose!) Ooooh (Artie with New Directions Boys: Cut footloose!) Ooooh (Artie with New Directions Boys: Cut footloose!) Ooooh! Artie with New Directions: We got to turn it around (Joe with New Directions Boys: Suck it!) And put your feet on the ground, Now take the hold of your soul New Directions: Ah ah ah ah ah Artie: I'm turning you loose! Joe with New Directions: Footloose, (Artie: Woah, oh!) Kick off your Sunday (Artie: Get em' off now, yeah!) shoes Please, (Artie: Woah-oh!) Louise, pull me off of my knees (Artie: Pull me off!) Jack, (Artie: Woah-oh!) get back Artie and Joe with New Directions: Come on before we crack Artie with Joe, Sam and New Directions: Lose your blues (Artie: Yeah!) Everybody cut footloose! (New Directions: Footloose) Joe with New Directions: Footloose (Artie: Footloose!), Kick off your Sunday shoes (Artie: Oh, yeah!) Please, Louise (Artie: Oh!), Pull me off of my knees (Artie: Off my knees!) Jack, get back (Artie: Oooh!), Come on before we crack (Artie: Come on and lose your blues!) Lose your blues Sam: Everybody cut, everybody cut (New Directions: Ooh!) Joe: Everybody cut, everybody cut (New Directions: Ooh!) Joe and Sam with New Directions Boys: Everybody cut, everybody cut (New Directions: Everybody!) Artie, Joe, and Sam with New Directions: Everybody cut footloose! Artie: Yeah! (Joe and Sam with New Directions: Footloose!) Trivia *This is the last group number prior to Regionals that all the members of the New Directions take part in. Errors *During the performance while everyone is sitting on the bottom step, Darren Criss can be seen briefly messing up the lyrics "Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees". Instead of "knees" he sings "feet". Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.55.png.jpg Footloose.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.50.58.png.jpg BE6xwT-CUAAXU_h.jpg-large.jpg RyleyDance.gif Tumblr mjeg4aAvGP1qaedvuo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjeg4aAvGP1qaedvuo1 250.gif Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Recap-Girls-and-Boys-On-Film-02-2013-03-08-622x349.jpg Tumblr mk0a9eLN821s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mk73lzaMlO1qcy3j9o5 r1 250.gif Footloose wildebrams.gif 8Wildebrams.gif Tumblr mkj2thUfSA1qlpkoio3 250.gif gle_415_performance_Footloose_tagged_640x360_21020739991.jpg RyderArms3.gif Footloose jitty.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo4 250.gif tumblr_n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo1_250f1.gif f2kkiikiki. Gif f3jkuyjyttr. Gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5g3k6rSuO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif f5.gif f4ttttttttt. Gif f6.gif f7.gif tumblr_n5ylnsKOtj1rlylr1o3_250.gif Video Navigational Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four